Kevin's Funeral
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: summary in a nutshell : what happens when Kevin dies, and the consequences during and after his funeral; plus a surprise ending.


**_Hello people!_**

**_This is my first update as bxkfreakazoid._**

**_Just a little something that popped out of nowhere in my head one day!_**

**_A little cheesy maybe; but whatever._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Note: the paragraph breakers '...xx-xx...' is not breaking the paragraphs in time frames, but just giving a pause you know? but the breaker '...xxxx..xxxx...' means a few hours had passed. ok you will understand better as you read the poem! thnk you!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do NOT own Ben Ten Alien Force; or whatever's linked to it! This is just the pure result of too much yaoi in a poor fan-girl's head !_**

* * *

Kevin's Funeral – by bxkfreakazoid

It was a dark and bleary night;

not the sky was happy, nor the people underneath.

The bland-looking moon hung glum in the coal black sky,

surrounded by ashen clouds that wept gentle rain.

In the graveyard of the long gone, a new young member was to join.

Kevin Ethan Levin.

He lay still in the coffin raised in a platform,

whilst the priest in his black tunic stood in silent prayer at his side.

An arch above kept the corpse dry, as the umbrellas did the mourners.

...xx-xx...

The mourners were in a group of silence, few weeping in sobs.

There stood Max Tennyson, quietly weeping,

in grave and grimly silence,

wondering whether he had given enough value to the boy,

who never refused to help him with ammunition.

Beside Max stood his team of Plumbers,

Each dressed in black suits,

Helen, Manny, Pierce, Alan and Cooper.

None able to believe that the raven,

who had been laughing and joking,

till a few days ago,..was now no more.

A little away stood the girls,

sheltered under the same black umbrella,

Gwen, weeping against the shoulder of Julie,

The redhead, who was suddenly bombarded

with the guilt of having treated the raven advantageously

and as a trophy boyfriend,

rather than as a human with feelings.

Julie sadly wondered how the healthy

and strong boy could so easily have left life.

Ken Tennyson stood quiet and shocked,

Having not been very acquainted with the raven,

who had nonetheless saved him from the DNAliens.

There was only one figure who stood without a tear in his eye,

Or any mellow sadness to his pale face.

Ben Tennyson.

He stood as rigid as a statue, his green eyes fixed cold on the coffin,

under an umbrella which he held with white knuckles.

His face sported blankness so deep that no one could comprehend it.

His eyebrows furrowed a little downwards in the middle,

His full lips tightly pursed in a thin line,

His fingers twitching.

...xx-xx...

Kevin had several enemies,

A very few handful of friends,

And a single person who secretly loved him.

Ben.

Ben refused to believe that the raven,

who had given him sleepless nights,

and wrecked his conscience,

was now dead.

A fact that the brunette refused to believe,

as he stood in his dark tuxedo,

as dark as his mind.

...xx-xx...

The priest raised his voice in a few lines of prayer,

And the mourners hung their heads in synchronization,

all, but except Ben who still remained gazing at the dark wood coffin,

expecting the raven to suddenly jump up and laugh out,

saying "Fooled ya all!"

But it never happened.

...xx-xx...

After the priest finished his prayer,

he asked them all to choose a flower from a pile

that sat in another platform, under another arch;

and to place it in his coffin in farewell.

One by one, the group went to the flowers,

Pulling out a one, and placing it in his coffin.

Gwen bursting out into tears when it was her turn,

And Julie struggled to keep her friend on her feet,

as she pulled her away.

The only person who hadn't moved an inch,

was Ben, who still glowered at the coffin.

_Kevin cant die_…he told himself.

Again and again.

Ben hadn't the chance to let him know,

that within the brunette there beat a heart solely for the raven.

Ben hadn't the chance to at least hug him,

before the raven might lash out a punch in disgust.

Ben wouldn't mind if the boy had even stabbed him.

Anything would have been suffice, other than _this_.

Ben knew he couldn't live on sanely,

With this love still warm and grieving inside,

still locked and burning within him.

He had to tell Kevin, whom he refused to believe to be dead.

...xx-xx...

The group of mourners and the priest, watched in surprise,

when Ben stepped forward, letting his umbrella fall to the ground,

while the rain, that had turned heavy,

drenched him in an instant, and enveloped him in icy cold.

The brunette walked quietly up to the pile of flowers,

And plucked out a crimson half bloom rose,

Its petals darkening in the rain.

He walked up to the coffin, its arch protecting him from further rain.

Ben looked into the cozy coffin.

In it lay the handsome mutant, in peaceful slumber,

his jet black hair silken, spilling around his head on the ivory pillow,

his eyes, closed; eyebrows without their usual mischief.

Thin lips in a lifeless line, jaws unclenched.

He too dressed in a tuxedo that fit him like a prince.

His spanner-wielding fingers lay gently laced on his abdomen.

His skin glowed paler than he already was,

A painful remainder that he was but a corpse.

A very beautiful charming picture of death.

...xx-xx...

Ben's breath came in soft heaves.

Though his face was streaked with rain, not a single tear came.

He silently slipped the stem of the rose,

in between the strong fingers.

Ben straightened, looking down at him.

A male snow-white waiting to be kissed.

Every pair of eyes widened as they watched,

And heard Ben.

Ben lowered his face till his nose hovered

a mere hair's breath away from the corpse's,

"You can't die on me, Kevin,

'cause I love you."

And ever so gently, he let his lips fall softly,

atop the thin lifeless ones.

The fiery blaze the suddenly flared across the younger chest

came and went, in quick successions.

Ben slowly pulled away, giving a final look at the pallor,

that refused to respond to his romantic gesture.

A snow-white never to wake again.

...xx-xx...

Straightening up in the dignity he had,

Ben turned and quietly resumed his position in the group,

who all stared and stared in shocked silence.

The priest, stunned but moved, quietly nodded

and beckoned Manny and Pierce,

who had volunteered to lower the coffin into its grave pit,

which also was sheltered by an arch.

And once the priest closed the lid barring Kevin from vision,

the two Plumbers kids silently did their duty.

Ben, like the rest, watched as the long box disappeared,

into the ditch, and soft brown sand was poured atop.

The only thing left to see,

Was the gravestone.

And they all left in silence.

...xxxx...xxxx...

Ben sat gloomy in his home.

His parents had left to another cousin's home,

and promised to be back the next day.

Ben was all alone in the house, weeping in silence.

Ben sat on the couch, hugging his knees,

with a cushion between his chest and legs,

not a flicker of light in the house,

for Ben wanted to be in the dark,

in the lone presence of only himself.

...xx-xx...

Outside, the rain had turned into a maddening shower,

Drumming furious against the roof and windows,

A soft coolness in the room was gained,

which Ben appreciated, because his heart was on fire.

Of repentance.

Of guilt.

And of longing.

...xx-xx...

Immersed in his unending grief,

he didn't at first notice a knock on the door.

Then the knocked came harder but shorter, as if tiredly.

Ben's didn't move, his eyes fixated on the door.

Any other person in his position would be shuddering,

in fear of burglars, and ghosts.

But, Ben wasn't in fear, he was unable to be.

Ben watched as the doorknob was attempted to be turned,

and the brunette remembered that his door was unlocked.

He watched again, as the door creaked open,

And revealed a large figure,

in a silhouette against the moonlight.

The figure was drenched heavily,

and seemed to hunch in fatigue.

The person stepped into the house,

and in the bluish light, Ben recognized the person.

Kevin Ethan Levin.

...xx-xx...

Ben lowered his legs on to the floor, and sat dumbstruck,

As Kevin walked struggling, into the room,

puddles of rain collecting around his feet.

His clothes were smeared in mud he had dug himself out of;

mud that had half washed off in the impulsive rain,

while his hair stuck to his head, fringe licking his eyes and cheeks

Eyes weakly glaring at Ben through them.

His pale face had a few smears of mud too,

but it didn't pester with his charm.

Roguish charm, that Ben had fallen for helplessly.

Ben, unable to move or comprehend,

sat still, and watched Kevin come right up to him,

and stand in front of him.

Kevin dropped to his knees on the floor weakly,

and gazed calmly into the emerald eyes at his own eye-level.

The raven then pulled out something,

from within his funeral robes;

A crimson half bloom rose.

The very same rose Ben had slipped into his supposedly 'dead' fingers.

Though the petals were a little crumbled,

they were safe and unharmed

and beautiful.

Ben's lips opened in confusion,

But it was Kevin, who spoke,

"Tennyson, you didn't let me die.

You didnt want me to die.

Thank you, for that; 'cause it brought me to life.

And... I love you too."

...xx-xx...

Ben's eyes finally glittered,

as he watched Kevin presented him the rose,

which Ben took with pale slender fingers,

eyes still locked with Kevin's.

In the next moment, Kevin lifted one arm to hold Ben's chin,

and placed his free palm on the couch beside Ben,

and with that support, he leaned in,

planting a deep heroic kiss, on a person who had almost lost the will to live.

In a whirlwind, two slender arms wound around the strong column of neck,

one hand fisting the sodden silk hair,

the other still holding the rose by its stem.

However, too occupied in the ecstasy,

the flower slipped off his fingers and landed gently on the nearby desk.

Where it sat the rest of the night in silence.

Whilst hormones ran wildly all night.

- the end -

* * *

**_ok, im not the angsty type :) but please bear with me !_**

**_besides; dont misjudge me; im an avid kevin fan! AND i dont like him being dead! Hence the surprise ending!_**

**_This is a one-shot; so dont expect continuations!_**

**_review pls!_**


End file.
